fairlyoddparentsfandomcom-20200223-history
Christmas Everyday!/References
*This is the first of the three Christmas specials of FOP. The others are "Merry Wishmas" and "A Fairly Odd Christmas". *This episode shows that the Easter Bunny has a dog who is the mascot of Halloween. *This is the first episode where the title card contains no character. *Mr. Turner is shown to love eggnog and maybe loves it more than Timmy. *In this episode, Timmy wished for it to be Christmas Everyday. Many other shows also have this episode's plot. *Greenland isn't actually green, instead it is entirely made of ice and Iceland is the grassland. *All the holidays join each other to destroy Santa in this episode, but they don't succeed thanks to the kids of the world convincing them to see the error of their ways (as well as the fact they can't harm children). *When Timmy points out that "Halloween-ie Dog" isn't the spirit of Halloween, he could have meant Samhain, or another holiday figure synonymous to Halloween. *The headgag is different in the UK version. It is usually a pink gift in the US, but in the UK, it is Santa's head! *This is just one of three episodes (the others being "Timmy the Barbarian!" and "Certifiable Super Sitter") where the headgag was different depending on the country. *Timmy has been to Canada in this episode. We can tell because one of the places he traveled to was the Canadian province of Québec. *Due to Timmy's actions in this episode, no godchild is allowed to wish for it to be Christmas every day after the of the end of the episode. *This is the first appearance of Chet Ubetcha, The Easter Bunny, The April Fool, and Baby New Year in the series. * Mickey's Once Upon a Christmas - The whole episode plot is similar to the Stuck On Christmas chapter. * The Simpsons - Cosmo and Wanda's fishbowl castle has a lit sign on it reading "Merry Fishmas" for a Christmas decoration which is a reference to Mr. Burns' mean-spirited prank of the same name in the Simpsons episode "Homer vs. Dignity". * Frosty the Snowman - The scene during Chet Ubetcha's report on Christmas shows natural enemies, a mailman and a dog, becoming the best of friends, a nod to the opening scene of this special. * Apocalypse Now - Timmy says "I love the smell of Christmas in the morning". * ''Toy Story ''- One of the faulty toys looks like Baby Face from Toy Story. *During the song I Wish Every Day Could Be Christmas, during the part where Cosmo has his back waxed, his wings mysteriously disappeared. This goof was also pointed out in the special, 77 Secrets of The Fairly OddParents Revealed!. *Every kid in the world saw Cosmo and Wanda with Timmy so why weren't they taken away from Timmy? It is possible that is because they thought Cosmo and Wanda were also holiday embodiments since they were being held by the other holidays. Another possibility is that it is because Timmy did not say they were his fairy godparents, so the other kids may have assumed otherwise; or that trying to stop Christmas from being on every day may have been a bigger issue crisis, so Jorgen probably may have been trying to find a way to unwish Timmy's wish, and once Timmy did, Jorgen probably erased the other kids' memories of the events so that they don't remember anything that occurred at the North Pole. Or they just focused on Timmy and the holiday people and didn't notice them. *When every kid in the world arrives at the North Pole, an Australian kid is seen riding an ostrich. Ostriches live in Africa, not Australia. Perhaps the production team confused ostriches with emus, a similar flightless bird that does love in Australia. *When the singers finish singing, they are tired and unhappy, but in the next scene, they are happy. *'Timmy:' Hey! This is a toy puddle. Where's my toy ocean? ---- *'Carolers:' It's the fifteenth day of Christmas and my true love gave to me...pants? ---- *'Cosmo:' Wow, fifteen Christmases and counting. *'Timmy:' I know. This is the best! Right? *'Chet Ubetcha:' (while on TV) This is the worst! It's Ho Ho Horrible! As Christmas enters its third week, the world screams: "'Christmas is entering its third week!" Because it's still Christmas, the banks are still closed! *'Angry Mob:' WE WANT MONEY! *'Mr. Turner:' To buy eggnog! *'Chet Ubetcha:' Stores are closed! *'Angry Mob:' WE WANT FOOD! *'Mr. Turner:' And eggnog to buy! *'Chet Ubetcha:' And the schools remain closed! *'Chester:' I'm good with this. ---- *'Timmy:' (while singing) I wish everyday could be Christmas cause Santa brings gifts every year. He's reading my list, he's feeding the deer, he's hauling my gifts from the North Pole to here. I wish every day could be Christmas casue every other holiday reeks! New Years Eve's for Mom and Dad, The Easter Bunny's eggs smell really bad! Valentine's Day always makes me sad. *'Mr. Turner:' (while also singing) Cause Timmy just can't get a girlfriend. *'Timmy:' What!!? *'Cosmo and Wanda:' (while singing) I wish everyday could be Christmas cause nice fairies get their rewards. *'Wanda:' I got pudding! I got slacks! *'Cosmo:' I got all my backhair waxed! ---- *'Mr. and Mrs. Turner:' (while singing) We love you noggy. (Mrs. Turner looked at Mr. Turner) *'Mr. Turner:' Mine. (Mr. Turner ran off) ---- *'Cosmo and Wanda:' (while singing) Santa grants wishes while we relax. *'Cosmo:' And Timmy still can't get a girlfriend. *'Timmy:' Stop that! ---- *'Santa:' Well, I dont care. It's 'Ho-Ho-Ho' not 'Ho-Ho-Who'. Fix the sign. *'Computer:' You've got magic. *'Santa:' Ho! Ho! Holy Mackerel! I'm jolly again! ---- *'Timmy:' This is hopeless! There's nothing here that'll help me get to the North Pole! *'Mr. Turner:' Darn it! I've looked under this high-speed snowmobile, portable power generator, all this survival gear, a detailed map from our house to the North Pole, so simple that even a 10 year old child could read it, and I can't find the eggnog anywhere! *'Timmy:' (while packed up and ready to go to the North Pole) This trip could be intentionally dangerous, even life-threatening. Cool! But in case I don't die, I better have a back-up plan. (Timmy was then typing a message on the laptop) Santa's in trouble. I'm off to the North Pole to help. If you see me, wish me luck. And...and help me! Don't just stand there and stare! Help me! HELP ME! Merry Christmas again. Timmy Turner. ---- *'The April Fool:' Greenland! It's not green! And there's no land! What's up with that? ---- *'Easter Bunny:' And then we'll be able to create our own super holiday. Hall-New-Easter-Weenentine Day! *'Wanda:' Hall-New-Easter-Weenentine Day? *'Cosmo:' I didn't think you'd remember! ---- *'Timmy:' This diaper may be stinky, but it sure is fast! I'm travelling at the speed of smell! ---- *'Easter Bunny:' How are you gonna stop us, huh? You're just one little kid! *'Maria:' No, he ain't! He's just the kid who got here first! ---- *'Timmy:' Wow! It's every web-enabled kid in the world! *'Cupid:' Hey, we can't fight kids! Can we? *'Easter Bunny:' No! We wanted Santa gone.. (he put a large Easter egg under the elephant) so we can bring our own holidays' specific joy to children. *'The April Fool:' So they'd love us too! That's what's up with that! *'Timmy:' But we do love you guys! *'All:' Really? *'Easter Bunny:' What's up with that? *'The April Fool:' Hey! *'Timmy:' Just you know, not as much. I mean Santa brings us toys and Christmas brings our families together. ---- *'Easter Bunny:' Birthday Boy's got a point. All I do is leave eggs that go bad if you don't find them. *'The April Fool:' And all I do is to get kids to play horrible pranks on one another. *'Cupid:' (while the holiday mascots were talking about what they do) Well, I make kids fall in love with each other! *'Kids:' Ewwwww! *'Cupid:' Point taken. *'Easter Bunny:' We're sorry, Santa. We were both stupid and jealous. (he then changed Santa back to his old jolly self as the kids cheered) Can you ever forgive us, Santa? *'Santa:' I don't have time to forgive you! Tomorrow's Christmas again! And as long as its still Christmas, I have to give the kids what they've wished for! *'Timmy Turner:' That's it! That's how we fix this! Do you know why it would be Christmas again tomorrow? Because we keep telling Santa we want some toy or doll or some stupid thing! And Christmas Day, Santa grants our wishes whatever they be! But if every kid in the world wished for it to be the day after Christmas, that's what Santa would have to bring to us! December 26! Quick! Everyone write Santa a letter! Tell him you wish it were the day after Christmas! ---- *'Mr. Turner:' (sighting an Easter egg that fell out of Timmy's hat) Hey, an egg fell out of Timmy's noggin! *'Mrs. Turner:' Egg, noggin. *'Mr. Turner:' Mine! Category:References Category:Season 1 Category:Trivia Category:Episodes Category:Specials